Study has been completed at all sites. Results show that treatment with 60 mg monotherapy of Adefovir provides statistically significant anti-HIV activity compared to placebo in treatment naive patients. In addition, patients receiving Adefovir 60 mg once daily showed a significant reduction in the incidence of nephrotoxicity as compared to those receiving 120 mg.